New kid in town
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: There's a new kid in town, is he good, bad or undecided. Bad summary but good story.


**Hey el Tigre fans Smoke here with a new el Tigre fanfic. As you know I deleted my old el Tigre fanfic because I didn't come up with any ideas. But this one will feature a new OC of mine. I don't own El Tigre just the OC, but if I did there would be a season 2 and 3.**

It was hot day in Mircale city Manny Rivera and his friend Frida Suárez are at school sitting at their desks. "Hey Frida you wanna go to the arcade after school?" Manny asked.

"Sorry Manny, but Zoe and I are going to the movies tonight." said Frida.

"Man ever since you two became friends you always hang out and I'm surrounded by girls." said Manny.

"Life's unfair bro." said Frida.

Then the bell rings and the teacher walks in. "Alright class we have a new student today, please welcome Raimundo Santos." said the teacher.

A 13 year old boy same as Manny's height with tan skin, jet black hair with a mullet, wearing a red t shirt, dark jeans with a chain attach to his right pocket, a watch on his left wrist, a belt buckle with a N on it, he has fingerless gloves on and red sneakers. "S'up amigos, call me Ray for short." said Ray.

"Ok Ray why don't you sit next to Manny." said the teacher and Ray walks to his desk and sits next to Manny.

"Hey Manny is it?" Ray asked.

"Yeah." Manny replied.

"You wanna hang out after school?" Ray asked. "Like the arcade?"

"Sure." said Manny.

* * *

After school Manny and Ray are at the arcade playing some mortal komact and so far Ray is winning and beats Manny. "I win again!" He said.

"Man 10 flawless victories in a row." said Manny. "Man you're good. But not as good as me!"

Then Ray's character has landed a series of combos on Manny's character and wins. "I win again, you owe me a sundae!" said Ray.

"Aw man!" Manny exclaimed. "What's your secret?"

"That's for me to know only." said Ray.

Then they hear screaming coming from the streets and the guacamole monster is attacking the city along with Dr. Chipotle Jr. "Gotta go!" Manny said and slimed his belt buckle and became El Tigre and ran towards the villians.

"We meet again El Tigre!" said Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"You're going down Dr. Ghost pepper!" El Tigre shouted.

"Chipotle!" Dr. Chipotle jr. Shouted.

"Whatever, let's get this over with." said El Tigre.

"Yes, but first here is my newest creation!" said Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Let me guess chilinators?" El Tigre replied sarcastically.

"You ruined the surprise!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. Shouted and a bunch of mutated chili peppers with cyborg parts show up.

"Hey leave him alone!" Ray shouted and walks towards the battle.

"Ray get out of here!" El Tigre warned.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Ray spins his belt buckle and his outfits changes into a black outfit with a light brown circle on his chest, light brown gaulets, Orange and light brown gloves, light tan shoes, same belt with N belt buckle, he's wearing a black mask with clear light blue eyes. "Nova Gorila!" He shouted.

"Whoa!" said El Tigre.

Nova Gorila charges at the cyborg chili peppers and beats them to pulp. He shoots two power pulses from his gauntlets blowing the two chilinators. El Tigre joins the fight and starts slashing the cyborg chili peppers. One by one El Tigre and Nova Gorila are fighting Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s forces and then they combine their strengths to fight the guacamole monster.

"Ok I got an idea are you up for it?" Nova Gorila asked.

"Hell yeah." said El Tigre.

"Ok run as fast as you can and punch that monster while I charge a energy beam." said Nova Gorila.

"Got it!" said El Tigre he ran to the end of the street and took a running start. Nova Gorila charges a energy beam and El Tigre is about to strike at the guacamole monster and Nova Gorila fires a energy beam at the monster blowing up and guacamole goes everywhere.

The two heroes look at Dr. Chipotle and glare at him. "You win this round but the next time we meet will be the last!" said Dr. Chipotle Jr. and runs away.

"I didn't know you were a hero?" El Tigre asked.

"Yeah my dad and Grandpapi are heroes too. My dad is Lemur Peligro and my Grandpapi is called the explosive baboon." said Nova Gorila.

"That's cool I'm both hero and villain." said El Tigre.

"Oh ok. Then let's have some fun." said Nova Gorila.

"Hell yeah." said El Tigre.

"Then let's fly!" said Nova Gorila, he grabs El Tigre, turns on his jetpack and flies into the sky.

"Ye haw!" They both shouted.

**Ok it may or not be my best one shot. But it's all I can come up with ok. But I'll let you decide so please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
